


Remember

by yeeyloo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeyloo/pseuds/yeeyloo
Summary: "She doesn't want to talk to you without the mask... She really cares about you, but she believes she could put the two of you in danger... She's right... I'm sorry, Chat."Chat Noir looked down. Marinette looked at him in sadness. "It's for the best."Chat Noir smiled. Not a sincere smile, but a fake smile. "It's for the best... You sound just like her..." He turned around to go away, "Thanks for trying, princess."Marinette ran to grab his wrist. "Chat, wait!" Marinette's eyes widened. She looked at Chat Noir's green eyes. There were tears streaming down his face.Chat Noir wiped his tears. "Sorry... You shouldn't have to see a 'hero' cry... I just... She..."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79
Collections: Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir





	1. Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every so often
> 
> No smut, mostly clean language, no gore

Ladybug jumped to the roof of a building with Chat Noir trailing behind her. Ladybug knew she was going to transform back soon. It was nearly midnight. The teen superheroine knew she needed to head back or she was not gonna be able to think at school.

She looked back at Chat Noir and said, "Good work today, Chat! I'll see you next time."

Chat Noir smiled. He looked down. Then, he looked back up and called after Ladybug.

"I know you think I would be safer if we didn't know each other's true identities..." Chat Noir started, "But just remember that I'll be there for you with or without the mask. I love you."

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir and smiled. "Goodnight kitty."

The next day rolled along and Adrien couldn't get over Ladybug. Nino kept looking over at Adrien who had gone into full-love mode. Nino couldn't concentrate because of Adrien so he made up a fake excuse to go to the bathroom. Adrien kept staring into the distance, when suddenly he realized what he was doing.

_Whoa. I totally zoned out._

He looked closely at the picture of Ladybug he had drawn. He grabbed his pencil and started erasing. Adrien's eyes widened as he saw what he discovered. He erased Ladybug's mask and realized that it looked exactly like Marinette.

Adrien turned around to look at Marinette who was laughing about something with Alya. Marinette noticed Adrien staring at her. Her heart stopped. She started smiling awkwardly and she also started blushing.

Adrien turned around to face the front. Plagg was next to him as Adrien started thinking. Suddenly, Adrien came up with the perfect answer.

What if Marinette had a sister?


	2. A Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien considers his idea of Marinette having a sister or cousin... he goes to Marinette and questions her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is best kwami in this chapter

Adrien was at home with Plagg, sitting in his chair in front of his desk. Adrien was thinking about the drawing.

_So... Marinette and Ladybug look the exact same..._

Adrien was holding the drawing of Marinette in his hands. Plagg looked over.

"Marinette has a sister and she is Ladybug!" Adrien exclaimed, "How could I have been so blind?!"

Plagg sighed. He got closer to Adrien, and shouted in his ear, "She doesn't have a sister! Think!"

Adrien chuckled, "Okay... Maybe her... uh... cousin?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."

Meanwhile, Marinette was in her room. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was looking at her smile. Whenever she smiled at Adrien she started blushing like crazy. 

"Why do I always smile like this when I see Adrien..." Marinette whispered. She collapsed on the chair nearby, when suddenly she heard a knock on the nearby window. Marinette got up and spun around only to see Chat Noir with a smirk on his face. He was pointing up towards Marinette's rooftop terrace.

Marinette got up from her chair and walked up to her rooftop terrace. She smiled at Chat Noir and asked what he was doing there. Chat Noir smirked and said, "I have a lead on ladybug! And you're the key to finding her!"

Chat Noir stood still as Marinette tried to comprehend what he just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are a bit short. I want to have more chapters but I have to shorten them for that to be possible. There's going to be a total of 13 chapters


	3. Secret Sister?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spills some information to Chat Noir and later regrets it. Will she have a plan in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here it is... chapter three of this fan-fic i originally created on wattpad

After a strange conversation, Marinette was still trying to wrap her head around what Chat Noir had explained. 

Marinette laughed and she said, "So let me get this straight... You drew a picture of Ladybug... And you're drawing looked just like me... So you came to the conclusion that Ladybug is my cousin?"

Chat Noir smiled as he shook his head up and down. "Yes! Unless..."

He stared at Marinette's bluebell eyes. "You have a secret sister no one knows about..."

Marinette decided to play with Chat Noir. "Haha, how did you know? We chained her up in the basement-"

Chat Noir gasped and he lunged towards Marinette. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!?"

Marinette interrupted him, "I'm kidding. We don't even have a basement."

Marinette didn't want Chat Noir to find out hat she is actually Ladybug, so she tried to throw him off. "I... do have a, um, cousin! I will definitely call her and see if she agrees to meet you!"

Chat Noir smiled. "Great! I'll be back tomorrow!" He jumped from the fence and said, "See you around, princess~"

After he left, Marinette turned around and frowned. Tikki came out of Marinette hand bag. "Oh no," Marinette said.

Tikki reassured Marinette by saying, "It's okay, Marinette. I'm sure everything will work out!"

Marinette turned to face Tikki. "You know what, Tikki? You're right! If he couldn't figure out I'm Ladybug after realizing I look exactly like her... Wow."

Tikki looked confused. Marinette got an idea and smirked. "I think we can work with this..."


	4. Do Heroes Cry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette does something that surprises Alya and Chat Noir... what could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this is one of my favorite chapter in the fic!!

Later the same day, Marinette invited Alya over so she could work on her plan to mess with Chat Noir. Marinette had many pictures of herself scattered on her desk. Alya held a pair of scissors in one hand and a picture of Marinette in the other. Marinette had asked Alya to cut a cutout of her. Alya started cutting and stopped to look up and say, "Um... Why are you glueing cutouts of yourself on pictures of yourself?"

Marinette was in her chair glueing pictures of herself together when she looked up and smiled as she said, "Well..."

Alya looked at Marinette suspiciously.

"Long story," Marinette decided to say.

Later the same day, Marinette waited outside on her terrace for Chat Noir. Marinette started questioning if she made a big mistake. As she started to have a bunch of different 'what if' thoughts, she jumped at the sound of Chat Noir's voice in her ear, "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"OH MY GOD, CHAT YOU SCARED ME!!!" Marinette exclaimed.

Chat Noir smiled, "Sorry..."

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence as the two stared at each other's eyes. Chat Noir decided to break the silence by saying, "So..."

"Uh, right," Marinette chuckled at her own awkwardness. "She doesn't want to talk to you without the mask... She really cares about you, but she believes she could put the two of you in danger... She's right... I'm sorry, Chat."

Chat Noir looked down. Marinette looked at him in sadness. "It's for the best."

Chat Noir smiled. Not a sincere smile, but a fake smile. "It's for the best... You sound just like her..." He turned around to go away, "Thanks for trying, princess."

Marinette ran to grab his wrist. "Chat, wait!" Marinette's eyes widened. She looked at Chat Noir's green eyes. There were tears streaming down his face. 

Chat Noir wiped his tears. "Sorry... You shouldn't have to see a 'hero' cry... I just... She..."

Marinette looked down and sighed. "I really shouldn't do this..."

Chat Noir looked at the girl in confusion. Marinette reached in her pocket and held two small papers in her hand. "Take this."

Chat Noir leaned to grab the papers. He looked at them. They were pictures Marinette had glued together. "Are these...?"

"Yep," Marinette gave a smile, "Don't tell Ladybug about this, though." 

Chat Noir, still surprised, started blushing as he smiled. "Thanks, princess..."

After Chat Noir left, Marinette got ready to fall asleep. She lay in her bed looking at the ceiling. "I did the right thing tonight, right?" She looked over at Tikki who was next to her.

"Oh, Marinette..." Tikki leaned in to hug Marinette.

"Everything will work just fine."


	5. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien receives the photographs from Marinette... what is he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to post as often as I can; maybe even everyday but I'll see what I can do so... uhm enjoy :)

Later that same night, Adrien was lying in bed, looking at the picture Marinette had given him. The picture was of Marinette laughing and there was a cut-out on top of Marinette smiling. Plagg stared at Adrien, thinking of how he possibly thought the images were two different people.

"Wow..." Adrien said, in awe. "She's beautiful..."

Plagg decided to do something about it. "So you loooooove Ladybug?"

Adrien look at Plagg. "You of all people... well, beings, should know this."

"Alright, Casanova," Plagg said. "Let's play a game. If you win, I'll tell you how to find Ladybug."

Adrien looked at Plagg with a surprised expression on his face. Adrien's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "R-Really!?"

"Sure!" Plagg nodded. "Only if you win, of course..."

Plagg smirked and said, "All you have to do is look at that picture... and tell me which one is Ladybug."

Adrien began to sweat. "This is so unfair..."

"Yeesh, I thought you loved her!" Plagg exclaimed at Adrien. "You can't even tell her apart from her cousin. Good thing she doesn't have a sister-"

Adrien panicked and reluctantly said, "I give up."

"Al-already?" Plagg asked, confused.

"I think I have a plan..." Adrien began. "If I can't get information about Ladybug from Marinette as Chat Noir... I'll just talk to her as Adrien. She would probably tell me more if she didn't think I knew who her cousin really was..."

"Huh..." Plagg smiled. "That's the first smart thing you've said all night!"

"Ugh, I'm going to bed!" Adrien said.

"You love me," Plagg smiled.

"Goodnight."


	6. New Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villain has been created amidst all the drama that's going between Adrien and Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, this chapter is finally not that short :)))

"I'm late! I'm LATE! I'M LAAAAATE!!"

Marinette ran into the classroom where everyone else was. She stopped because she was out breath and huffed. What she didn't realize was that she was standing in front of Adrien.

"Late?" Adrien said, "The bell hasn't even rung yet."

Marinette's eyes widened when Adrien spoke to her. She looked up and said, "Ah- sorry, long day- night. Long night."

Adrien realized that this was the perfect moment to ask Marinette about her cousin and Ladybug. 

"Anyways, I have a question. It's weird and completely random but-"

Marinette looked around the room. Then back at Adrien. "What's going on?"

"What?" Adrien looked confused.

Marinette looked over at Alya and Nino who still had the same expression from earlier. They were smiling and it looked as if they were chatting, but they were paralyzed in place.

"Look at them," Marinette said to Adrien. "They've been like that since before we got here. They're not even talking!"

Adrien turned to see Nino and Alya. "Oh yeah, you're right."

Both of the two teens were confused. Suddenly, they heard a voice say, "Citizens of Paris!"

Adrien and Marinette turned to the window in the classroom and saw a figure floating in the sky. 

He continued speaking. "I have been treated like a background character in a B List comic for long enough. I am now the protagonist. And you will fade into the background of obscurity."

Marinette got a closer look at his face and saw who it was. 

"Holy crap, it's Marc."

Marinette and Adrien looked at Marc, who had somehow been akumatized into "The Protagonist". 

Marinette turned to Adrien and exclaimed, "I GOTTA GO-"

Adrien looked surprised.

Marinette continued, "We need to let Chat Noir and Ladybug and until then we can, uh, hide by ourselves so we're more unnoticeable."

Adrien grinned. "Yeah, that's smart, Marinette. You definitely take after your cousin!"

"My cousin-"

Adrien smiled a pathetic smile and ran out of the classroom. "I'll go! See ya later! Be safe!"

As soon as Adrien ran out, Tikki came out of Marinette's handbag and saw the startled look on Marinette's face. 

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"She said cousin..." Marinette said quietly. "Do you think she-"

"Maybe Alya told her-"

"She only knew about the photos, not the rest of the plan," Marinette said nervously. "Adrien can't be Chat Noir right!? I mean, sure, I've never seen them in the same room, and oh my gosh, they have the same voice!"

Marinette began to panic. "Oh my gosh! And I kissed him! I mean, he doesn't remember that.. but... wait. I- I don't know Adrien at all. Chat Noir said he likes being a hero more than himself. And they act completely different. I don't know her at all..."

"Hey! Don't talk like that! You know him better than anyone else," Tikki was trying to relax Marinette. "Sure, this might've surprised you. But this is what you signed up fro when you put on the mask. Besides, you trust both Adrien and Chat Noir. Don't let this change anything. We can think about this later-"

Marinette turned to the window and saw Chat Noir running down the wall. 

"You're right, Tikki. Chat Noir needs our help!"


	7. Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir waits for Ladybug... but once she gets there, he realizes something is up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!! Wow!!

_This is looking bad- where's Ladybug?_

Chat Noir stood on the rooftop of a building in the beautiful city of Paris. Suddenly, he heard a _THUD_ next to him. He turned to see what it was. It was Ladybug.

"There you are bugaboo! I was just thinking about you!" Chat Noir said, in a flirty manner. "Haha! That rhymed! I'm a purretty impressive poet!"

Ladybug couldn't see Chat Noir. Instead, she saw Adrien. "I... I..."

Chat Noir could see something was wrong. He put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. "Hey... Are you okay? You seem nervous. You know you can talk to me about anything right? You're my best friend."

_Well, I don't even know where to start. In Chat Noir's quest to uncover my identity, I accidentally uncovered his. And he, my partner and friend, turns out to be someone I actually know! If that wasn't bad enough, he is Adrien, my crush that I can't make coherent sentences around!_

Ladybug looked for a way she tell Chat Noir.

"I honestly don't know how I feel. How do I merge these two people I view so differently into one person when I think of him?" Ladybug began. "What I do know is I can trust both of them and sort out my feelings later."

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir's hand on her shoulder. She smiled. "That's sweet..."

"But," She removed his hand from her shoulder. "Don't you think we've got a lot of work to do?"

"Oh yeah," Chat Noir smiled. "So what do you think 'The Protagonist''s power is?"

"Well, I saw some people earlier that were standing still..." Ladybug began. "Like background characters!"

"Maybe we should hear him out..." Chat Noir suggested.

"A truly tempting offer..." Ladybug said.

Suddenly, from behind them they heard footsteps. It was The Protagonist.

"I'm willing to talk..." He started. "All I need in return in your precious earrings and ring!!"

"Hey there, we are going to have to kindly ask you to stop, y'know, terrifying the citizens of Paris," Chat Noir said to The Protagonist.

"Terrifying them? I'm saving them. After all..." He looked into Ladybug's eyes. "I'm The Protagonist."

Chat Noir laughed and said, "Ha! If you were The Protagonist who would even read that story?"

The blade on The Protagonist's hand lunged towards Chat Noir. It almost hit his nose, but Ladybug used her magic yo yo to change it's direction. 

"Careful kitty!" she exclaimed.

"My bad..." Chat Nor smiled.

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir's arm and took him back indoors. They ran down the stairs, into their classroom (as regular students) and hid under Ms. Bustier's desk.

"It seems the Protagonist's power comes from his swords," Ladybug began. "I bet the Akuma is in there!"

"And I almost got hit with that," Chat Noir added.

"Suave."

"So what's the plan, bugaboo?" Chat Noir winked at Ladybug.

"I think we're going to need a little bit of luck!" She said, winking back. "Lucky charm!"

For a second, chat Noir got blinded by Ladybug's bright light. After, he could see Ladybug holding a lifebuoy.

"Well, this may be the most cryptic lucky charm yet..." Chat Noir said quietly.

"What do I even do with this?" Ladybug stared at the buoy in her hands. She looked around for ideas. She looked at her pigtails she was wearing (specifically the hair elastic), balcony on the second floor of the school, and Chat Noir. She leaned in and whispered her idea into Chat Noir's ear.

"Uh, are you sure this plan will work?" Chat Nor asked.

"Positive."


	8. Stubbed Toe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir come up with a plan to defeat The Protagonist. Will it work?

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Chat Noir said to Ladybug who was on the floor above him. 

"Of course! You know what to do," Ladybug exclaimed. She had her hair down.

Chat Noir was standing near a pole. He sighed and did what Ladybug had asked him to do. He kicked the pole and yelled, "Kya! Oh no I just stubbed my toe now I'm in so much pain I can't help but yell really loudly!! I sure hope that the protagonist doesn't find me!"

"Well, I guess that works..." Ladybug said quietly.

The Protagonist arrived. "You didn't have to pretend to stub your toe to get my attention."

Chat Noir turned around. There were tears in his eyes.

"Wait- did you actually stub your toe?!" The Protagonist exclaimed.

"I WANTED IT TO BE AUTHENTIC!!!" Chat Noir sniffled.

"Well, regardless, I need that ring of yours," The Protagonist said as he pulled out his saber. 

"Well, that's pretty unfortunate, 'cause you're not gonna get it," Chat Noir pulled out his stick.

The Protagonist lunged forward, but Chat Noir blocked the attack with his stick. He moved aside, and the Protagonist's saber crashed into the pole. It got stuck. 

"Heh-" Chat Noir chuckled.

"I-It's stuck!" The Protagonist pulled on his saber, but it wouldn't budge. 

"CATACLYSM!!" Chat Noir yelled. 

The Protagonist's eyes widened, as Chat Noir smirked at him. Chat Noir jumped a high jump and touched the ceiling with his hand. The ceiling started cracking.

"You- You missed!" The Protagonist yelled.

"Did I?" Chat Noir smirked. 

Rubble was starting to come down from the ceiling. The Protagonist looked above and gasped. Ladybug was falling towards him with the buoy in her hands. She slid the buoy around him and as he tried to step back, he slipped on Ladybug's hair elastic's that were on the ground. In doing so, The Protagonist's saber broke. The little Akuma came flying out.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!" Ladybug exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Marc was back to normal.

"I am so sorry!" he exclaimed and blushed.

"It wasn't your fault..." Ladybug smiled. "What set you off anyways?"

"Well, Nathaniel and I are working on a comic called 'Bolttron' and I was having problems writing the protagonist's character and I just got really stressed because I didn't want to disappoint Nathaniel... He worked so hard on the designs..." Marc spoke.

"Marc! There you are!"

It was Nathaniel. He came running towards Marc and hugged him. "You should've told me you were stressed! I don't write as well as you but I'd be happy to help you!"

"Haha... thanks," Marc smiled. "You're a good friend."

Chat Noir looked at Ladybug. "Another day saved... at the expense of my toe!"

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir with a smile. "You didn't have to actually stub your toe- why did you do that?"

"Well..." Chat Noir began. "You actually agreed to take your hair out of that strange pigtail thing you have going and I wanted to show I was just as dedicated to the plan as you were!"

He leaned in and hugged her.

"You jerk-" Ladybug laughed.

"You love me~" Chat Noir smiled. 

"Hey! Don't change the subject! Haha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left till the fic is done...


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds out the pictures were a hoax... what will he do now?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LADYBUG WAS HERE!?" Alya exclaimed. "I can't believe I missed her..."

Nino patted Alya's back and said, "There, there..."

Marinette chuckled quietly. She still had her hair down. "Welp- anyways, I gotta go."

Marinette turned to walk away, but accidentally bumped into Adrien. "Oops! Sorry Adrien."

"Oh, you're fine!" Adrien smiled.

Alya's jaw dropped. 

"Have a good day!" Marinette smiled.

"You too!" Adrien smiled back.

Alya and Nino stared at Adrien and Marinette then at each other. 

"Marinette never has her hair down and she never, ever makes coherent sentences around Adrien," Alya said to Nino. Adrien got curious and listened in. "I have one theory but it involves a copious amount of drugs!"

Adrien's eyes widened.

"Or maybe she has, like, a secret cousin that looks like her or something..." Nino chuckled. 

"No, Marinette doesn't have any cousins or siblings-" Alya said.

Adrien looked at Alya in confusion and curiosity. 

"Wait, are you sure?" he asked.

"What- yeah positive, why?"

"But the pictures..."

"The pictures...?"

Alya took a moment to think and remembered when she and Marinette were glueing cut-outs of herself. "Wait..."

She grabbed Adrien's shoulder's and shook him. "YOU'RE TELLING ME MARINETTE CATFISHED YOU WITH PICTURES OF HERSELF!? AND YOU BELIEVED HER?!"

Adrien turned and started running. 

"Wait! Don't go!! I need answers!" Alya exclaimed.

"Sorry, Alya! I gotta go!" Adrien ran off.

* * *

He sprinted home and didn't stop until he got to his bedroom. He held the picture of Marinette in his hands. He scratched it a bit and soon enough, the cut-out started falling off. Adrien stared at the pictures in awe. Then he started laughing. Plagg was on his head, very confused about why Adrien was laughing.

"BAHAHAHAH!!" Adrien laughed.

"Wait- why are you laughing?" Plagg asked.

"I'm an idiot."

"I can't believe I knew her this whole time..." Adrien blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette was freaking about Adrien uncovering her identity in her bedroom.

"This is HORRIBLLLLLLLE!!" Marinette exclaimed.

"You seemed to be doing okay a few minutes ago," Tikki smiled.

"Yeah but-" Marinette began, "You told me to think about it later and now is later and I think I'm dying. I never would've thought they were the same person, even though they look and sound exactly the same. I'm an idiot."

"Don't worry. You have some redeeming qualities!" Tikki put her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Some? How's that supposed to make me feel better?" Marinette asked.

"I think I worded it wrong..." Tikki chuckled.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

It was Marinette's cellphone. There was a notification about a message from Alya. It read, "You have some explaining to do Missy! I can't believe you catfished Adrien... with pictures of yourself! Explain right now???"

"Oh no..." Tikki said silently.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Marinette looked at her phone in disgust. 

"Okay, well, Alya knows. That doesn't mean Adrien knows," Tikki tried to comfort Marinette.

"You really think so?"

"Of course-"

_BUZZ BUZZ_

"I told Adrien btw."

Marinette's and Tikki's eyes widened. The looked at the phone, at each other and then the phone.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

It was a message fro Adrien. "I think we need to talk."

Marinette started to get a sickened look on her face. "I don't think I can do this..."

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Another message from Adrien. "Nya~"

Marinette burst out laughing. "You were right Tikki. I- I think everything will be okay... he's still Chat... he's still Adrien. And he is still my best friend."

Tikki hugged Marinette and smiled. 


	10. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien know who each other are now... what will happen?

Marinette transformed into Ladybug. 

Adrien transformed into Chat Noir.

Ladybug texted Chat Noir and said, "We got a lot to talk about, don't we? Let's meet at the Eiffel Tower."

Chat Noir texted back. "The Eiffel Tower! Wow! What's the occasion bugaboo?"

"Stop talking before I change my mind."

After a few minutes of jumping through buildings, Ladybug was at the Eiffel Tower. She de-transformed into Marinette. She still had her hair down from earlier.

"I like your hair like that, bugaboo."

Marinette jumped and turn to see Chat Noir behind her. 

"Holy crap Adrien! Could you have tried to scare me any worse!?" Marinette yelled.

"Sorry. It sounded a lot more suave in my head-" Chat Noir shrugged. "Wait... what did you just call me?"

He smiled a sneaky smile and Marinette. 

"Adrien? Oh-" Marinette smiled shyly. "Ah, this all so bizarre. It's so weird. You act so different without the mask. But now that I know who you are, I could never imagine you as someone different. It all makes sense now. But me? I feel like I'm a bit of a let-down. I mean, everyone idolizes Ladybug, but I'm just... Marinette. And now I'm rambling..."

Chat Noir changed back into Adrien. He smiled and put his hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad it's you, Marinette."

"I'm glad it's you... Chat..."

Marinette wrapped her hands around Adrien. Adrien put his hand on Marinette's cheek and leaned in close. Marinette leaned in closer and closer and slowly closed her eyes. Before they knew it, their lips were touching. Adrien slowly closed his eyes. 

Tikki and Plagg watched from a distance as the two kissed. 

After a minute, Adrien opened his eyes and said, "It's getting late, don't you think?"

"Yeah... guess we should head home..." Marinette said quietly. 

Adrien and Marinette stared at each others eyes, both blushing. Adrien turned to leave and said, "I'll see you tomorrow bugaboo..."

Marinette looked at him and before he went away, she grabbed Adrien's wrist and said, "Wait-"

She blushed and suggested, "Actually... could we stay here a bit longer...?"

Adrien smiled at her.

"Of course, bugaboo."

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKIE FOR READING TILL THE END uwu


End file.
